Ten Seconds of Recognition
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Three words. Ten seconds. A single moment. Three words that didn't mean much of anything. So why on earth was it such a massive deal? - Spitfire. Wally/Artemis. Because you must HAVE to love these two...


**A/N: **I'm sorry :( School started a week ago but I swear that I've been too busy with homework to write anything. It's seriously annoying getting all that work. So anyways, I was reading Jncera's Young Justice stories and for some reason I remembered why I loved it so much.

See, stupid of me. So stupid. I always do this. You should hear my friend when she says that, it's too funny XD

So this is why, I made a new story and why I can't update the freaking rest -.- Please be patient with me. I'm not the greatest updater in the history of the world. Seriously, I fucking suck at it -.-

OMG I'M SO DUMB. I WROTE "TWO WORDS" WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE "THREE"! -.- I HATE MY LIFE.

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Seconds of Recognition<strong>

**by: Twikadevra**

* * *

><p>It was a simple sentence. Three words that didn't mean much of anything.<p>

Three syllables.

Eleven letters.

Three words.

Ten seconds.

A single moment.

They were short, brief. A small moment of recognition and some respect. Not cold, or completely heart-warming either. In the middle. Just perfectly inline to the mid-way point. So why on earth was it such a massive deal? Why was she wasting her time on a small glance of lingering eyes? Eyes that she knew she shouldn't have felt anything for. Sure, it was different. The surprise was there. She wasn't expecting it. Nor, by the mildly widening eyes of her team, they had either. Although she did suspect Robin had something to do with it. He threw out a short smirk after he composed himself. Suspiciously, only after _he_ left the room.

What happened? It isn't that much of a complex story.

It was a favour.

A favour, to a certain green-skinned and maybe, best friend. She was, after all, the only other girl member on the team; too nice and innocent to say no to. After foolishly caving into her suggestion – Artemis was whisked away into a world of blurry powder and colourful jeans. It wasn't all that bad. But not enjoyable enough to do every single second of the day – like those prissy girls did at the Gotham Academy.

M'gann wanted to practice her earth make-up skills. And she didn't have any proper girlfriends at her school, Artemis was her only choice. M'gann did this great favour to Artemis once at the mall –her _time of month_ started too early, while they were in the food court. And as the wonderful, friendly little alien she was, M'gann mentally shielded the stain from other eyes until they were out of the mall and back at Artemis' house. So as a payback to that favour, Artemis would be M'gann's Barbie doll for the day.

Much to the former's disgust.

Soon after, Artemis was done. The make-up was light; M'gann gratefully hadn't overdone by only adding earthy colours to her skin. She also dressed her fashionably (with small exceptions for small mission's in-between). And with simple pairs of hairclips and loose wild hair; Artemis was finished.

The two teens were in the kitchen; M'gann was baking cookies for the rest of team, for when they return from their 'Boys Only Mission'; and Artemis drinking a can of soda. Both were talking rapidly, and laughing at funny quotes from comedian knowledge that they shared. Artemis had her hand leaning against on the counter, and sipped her fizzy drink every once a few breaths. M'gann was looking up from under her cooking book, laughing and commenting every once and a while.

M'gann wasn't even that bad. So what if she was copying a Martian TV show? That was how she learnt about Earth. Her uncle J'ohnn didn't even teach her anything. She was so naive and cheerful – but at the moment, the archer didn't even care. It was funny how a sweet little naive-looking M'gann loved and understood the jokes in _How I Met Your Mother_. As well as _Rules of Engagement_, _Family Guy, the Simpsons_...etc. Artemis, after finding this shocking discovery, started off quoting many lovely moments. Causing the two to create this wonderfully, beautiful bond between the two teens.

It was a peaceful day. Not loud, humid or cold. A perfect summery day filled with fluffy clouds and cotton candy and sheep. Sheep that mooed. Until the mechanic beeping sounded through the mountain, the stating of who was entering the mountain. To Artemis' distain, it was the others: Robin, Superboy, Kaldur and Kid Flash. Back from their mission. She felt her heart fill with dread and anger, _he was back_. And now her perfect, happy day spending with M'gann was ruined. Surely, her attention would be too preoccupied with drooling over clueless little Superboy and chasing off Kid Mouth's cheesy lines.

The four boys showed up one by one into the kitchen, greeting the two girls. M'gann, oblivious to Artemis' sudden sadness greeted them all back cheerfully and then carried off to talk with Superboy in a small, shy voice. Kid Flash grabbed a bountiful of cookies and shoved them all quickly into his mouth, chattering on constantly with Robin. Kaldur had left to his room. And Artemis, suddenly feeling like a third wheel, left to the living room.

To go soak herself into a tub of self-pity.

She was in the living room, and spotted the remote from under the couch and bent over to her knees to grab it. When her fingers were wrapped securely around the device, she sat up. Her eyes levelling with the couch. She'd noticed that the talking teens had migrated to the living room also. Robin and Superboy where lying back-to-back on the sofa comfortably. Her faces etched with relaxed grins. Kid Flash was flash-flirting with M'gann while trying to eat her cookies at the same time. He spilled crumbs all over the carpet, slightly grossing the M'gann out. By the look of her face which said, _you're-eating-with-your-mouth-full-and-it's-totally-disgusting-me-except-I-don't-want-to-be-rude_.

Artemis sighed a little in her thoughts; M'gann was too nice for her own good. After she had excused herself for a moment to the kitchen, Wally's impatient eyes noticed Artemis, who was still sitting on the ground with the remote in her hand. She looked at his weirdly. Not knowing if she should snap at him, or troll him until his brain explodes. His green eyes lingered on her for a moment. This was a little too long in her opinion. And odd. But before she could comment on it; he spoke:

"You look nice."

And then he sped off to the kitchen, after M'gann. Leaving Artemis shell-shocked in silence on the floor. The remote had long fallen out of her hand, and her eyes watched the kitchen intensely. Her mouth a little open in shock.

Unnoticed to her or the others, Robin and Superboy high-fived each other with devious grins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **LOL THAT WAS LAME. Next time, I'm writing a crack fic. Seriously. With a best friend like mine, you'd be rolling this Crack!fic gold XD Heheee, yeaaaah.

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING REVIEW IT NOW _

_DO DO DI DO DI DO _

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING REVIEW IT NOWW_

_DO DO DI DO DI DO _

_SOMETHING, SOMETHING, SOOMETHING. NA NA NA NAAA NA _

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING REVIEW IT NOW!_

Yes, that was an epically fail version of Banana Phone. I didn't know the 'something' part. I usually sing 'something' when my friend and I do it. Apparently, SHE DOES know the worlds -.- Yes, I watch the Potter Puppet Pals. WHO THE FREAK DOESN'T?

~Luvs Twikadevra


End file.
